


Tsumi

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Vampire!Sae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Sadayo doesn't mind being bitten by her girlfriend. In fact, sometimes she welcomes it.





	Tsumi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kegare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659856) by [CourierNinetyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo). 



> Requested by barddog! Written in the same universe as Kegare.

They were supposed to be having dinner.

Technically, Sadayo was the only one with food on her plate, but Sae always nursed a glass of wine during their meals, its taste and resulting consequences minimal. It gave her something to do between bites and conversation, an echo of mortality, nearly normal.

Except this was the first date they'd managed in weeks, and Sadayo had decided to wear a dress cut low on the shoulders, the front daring low into her cleavage. The slender platinum necklace around her throat was an anniversary gift from Sae, and every shift in the candlelight drew attention with a glimmer of smooth metal. It hung like a lure, a fragile chain that could be roughly tugged down and away.

That was exactly what had happened after she teased Sae a step too far, running her heel up the inside of one trouser leg, and commented that it looked like she hadn't had enough to drink.

Sadayo didn't even have time to gasp before Sae moved, shoving everything out of the way to push her stomach-down against the table. The shatter of glass sounded distant, but in the instant where she could catch her breath, Sadayo saw wine soaking through the tablecloth in front of her, rich and red.

Cold breath pricked her ear as Sae's hands traced up the swell of both thighs, slipping right beneath the hem of her dress. "You wore this to toy with me."

With her cheek pressed against hard wood, Sadayo's words came out somewhat muffled. "I was wondering when you'd take the bait."

Sae felt perpetually guilty for feeding on her; Sadayo had known that from the start, back when the exchange was through the maid service. No matter how often she insisted that it was fine -- enjoyable, even, in the right context -- there always had to be some final push, something to spike Sae's hunger to the breaking point.

If the fangs scraping against the soft line of her throat were any indication, the dress and necklace together had whittled Sae's restraint down to a single fragile thread. There was no bite, not yet, but Sadayo could feel the tension held in her lover's jaw, fighting back against that primal urge.

"Please." Sadayo whispered, a moan escaping when Sae's fingers absently explored between her thighs, following a path over damp cotton and lace. "I want you to."

She whimpered as Sae simply tugged her panties aside, the following touch a cool caress against slick heat. Circles were drawn over her folds and back again, encouraging them to part under a constant, subtle pressure until Sae's fingers aligned with Sadayo's entrance, lingering just shy of thrusting inside.

"I won't be gentle." Sae growled, and a tremble went through Sadayo's body from head to toe at that frustrated rumble. "I can't be when my teeth are in you."

In another position, Sadayo would have laughed; that roughness was exactly what she craved, what set her blood on fire every time Sae had bitten her in an alley or park, concealed only by shadows and the thinnest veil of propriety.

"Sae." She wrapped her tongue around that single syllable as if it was hard candy, something to suck and taste. "Bleed me and fuck me before I lose my mind."

" _Sadayo._ "

Sae's fangs sunk deep before Sadayo's next breath, a pair of fingers following suit. Her heart accelerated to lightning-quick beats, pain and adrenaline colliding with pleasure and relief in the same instant. Blood pulsed from the bite, Sae's tongue lapping against her skin to greedily swallow every drop, and Sadayo clenched around the measured thrusts from the other woman's hand.

The rhythm quickly lost its discipline, each messy movement going knuckle-deep. Sadayo needed somewhere for her hands to go, grasping fruitlessly at the table until the tablecloth was bunched between her fingers. With the force of Sae's thrusts and the alignment of their bodies, she was pinned at the hips, knees starting to wobble as the older woman added a third finger, a subtle stretch Sadayo was all too willing to accommodate.

Of course Sae's teeth hurt, and the blood loss was doomed to make her dizzy, but in the moment it was impossible to care less. Sadayo craved that claiming ache, the bone-deep satisfaction that she could sate two dueling hungers at once while taking her own pleasure. Her moan echoed Sae's when a particularly hard thrust left every muscle in her body tense with want, eager for that sweet friction until she couldn't take any more.

The world was a blur under the haze of blood and wine, but Sadayo didn't need to see to feel when Sae's fangs finally withdrew. Gentle licks of her tongue against the marks ran in counterpoint to the demands of her lover's fingers, warmer now and just as unrelenting. Sadayo's grip on the tablecloth tightened to the tearing point, so close to the edge that she could do little more than whine, the sound twisting into a moan when merciful intentions drew Sae's other hand to her desperately throbbing clit.

"Let go, Sadayo." Sae's breath was hotter now too, a brand right above the line of the necklace "You don't know how much you've pleased me."

It wasn't _fair_ to be praised when she was such a mess, begging with body and soul, but Sadayo drank down every word in the instant before her body surrendered. Bliss made her tighten around Sae's fingers in fluttering pulses, holding them deep inside her until every last bit of pleasure was wrung out of oversensitive nerves. She was breathless and shaking in the aftermath, the heat of orgasm giving way to a deeper chill, and Sae pulled away for a span of seconds.

It wasn't until Sadayo was helped back into her chair that she understood what had happened, Sae's hand tender at the back of her neck as the other offered her a glass to drink from. Sadayo gulped down the water like she'd never have the chance again, and her head no longer felt so heavy.

"Now I'm carrying you to bed." Sae intoned, but the steel in her words didn't hold against the warmth underneath them, love and concern feeding a powerful flame. "Rest, and you'll be well in the morning."

Sadayo knew that from countless other nights, but that didn't stop her from clinging tight when Sae picked her up, burying her face in the other woman's shoulder.

Maybe she'd use her next paycheck to buy another dress -- but this time in red.

\--


End file.
